


Pool Party

by echoflowertea



Series: Living [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoflowertea/pseuds/echoflowertea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undyne was going to be the death of you. All of this over a bikini.</p>
<p>Sequel to Just Beachy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool Party

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: check out my [fic 'verse page](http://echoflowertea.tumblr.com/ficverse) if you have any questions.

You were minding your own business, buying a hotdog from Sans' stand. He kept it open for a few hours on the weekdays. Did he even make a profit of it that way? You guessed not, but he parked it near the school so that the little kids being released had a quick snack before they headed home. You decided you wanted to visit with him after work and stopped by right before the afternoon rush.

As you set your gold down to pay for the meal, Sans put a hand on his chin and leaned forward. "watch yourself there, pal. looks like you've got a tail."

You glanced over your shoulder and didn't see anyone. "Very funny. I'm leaving, now."

"don't say i didn't warn ya."

Sans was renowned for his pranks. It wasn't fair that he usually conducted them through space and time, which meant he could usually find some way to foresee any kind of plan you had to get back at him. But you weren't naive any more. You weren't going to let him rope you into some kind of stupid thing that made you look like an asshole. So you just chose not to believe him this time. Don't give him any kind of reaction and he'll crumble.

Well, unfortunately for you, you chose the wrong day to mistrust him.

As you passed by one of the side alleys on the street, you heard something sound off behind you. Footsteps. Heavy ones. It sounded like it was coming in your direction.

While most days you wouldn't be paranoid that some freak was about to chop your head off in the middle of the day, things were less crowded where you were because you were right on the border of the monster side of town. And everyone was either working or trying to keep cool inside due to the unbearable heat. (Well, save for a few of the Hotland natives, who had left the neighborhood just to find a wide, sunny, grassy spot to bask in.)

With a heavy heart, you abandoned the very last bite of your 'dog in favor of running the fuck away from whatever was after you.

It was a bad idea, your instincts told you. Now whoever it was would just chase you down the block! In this heat, where you knew you were going to somehow blind yourself with sweat, trip, fall and die! But you weren't going to listen to that side of yourself, because that seemed like the type of commentary that would've gotten you straight up murdered in any horror movie made to date.

You'd be damned if you went out like that.

In the midst of all your frantic sprinting, you hadn't noticed that your attempts to weave in and out of the maze of side roads had gotten you turned around. Now you stood in front of a large wall that would never let you scale it, even if you happened to ask nicely.

Fuck. Well.

Looked like you were gonna be one of those damsels in distress after all. You hoped Toriel would be the one to write your eulogy. She was so articulate.

You had to face the music. This was it. With one last feeble attempt at escape, you whirled around and chucked the last bite of the hotdog you'd been saving. It flew and hit the shadowy figure smack dab in the chest with a pitiful squeak. At least it went out fighting.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

You opened an eye just a sliver to catch a glimpse of your stalker.

"UNDYNE! What the HELL!"

She continued cackling. "Oh man, you should've seen your FACE! What's with you?"

"You literally cornered me in a dark, creepy alley! Why didn't you say anything?!"

She still laughed too hard to answer. Well, at least you could entertain her. And with the adrenaline and fear slowly ebbing away from your overloaded system, you were left with two things you could deal with: embarrassment and anger.

"Last time I called out to you in public, you tripped and fell. Remember? Papyrus gave me the longest lecture after that. He thought you were dying because of the bloody nose!" She guffawed. "Good times. So I thought I would catch up to you first, but then you just started running! What's the deal, punk?"

"Ugh." You looked mournfully at the hotdog you sacrificed so carelessly for this misunderstanding. Sitting on the ground, staring up at you with quiet acceptance. You didn't deserve it. "I thought you were some creep chasing me down to kill me."

You'd never heard her make those sounds in your entire time of knowing her. Okay, Undyne, dial it back, it wasn't quite _that_ funny.

Once she managed to recollect herself for the umpteenth time, she narrowed her eyes at you. Uh oh. Serious Undyne was even scarier than usually dorky, overbearing Undyne.

"Anyway, dweeb, I came to share the news. We’re having a pool party at my house tomorrow. And you’re coming!”

“I am?”

“HELL YES! And you’re wearing a bathing suit!” She clapped a hand over your mouth before you could protest. “No buts about it!! You’re gonna take charge of your life and show a little bit of PASSION!”

You faltered. She pulled you into a headlock. And here she said that it was silly you were worried about being attacked out here. If anyone were to walk by, they would've gotten the serious impression that this six-and-a-half foot tall fish monster was about to send you back to your maker. She released the grip on your mouth and you sputtered.

“WAIT, Undyne!! This isn’t fair, I don’t even own one!”

“Well we’ll just have to go shopping, nerd! I’m buying! Let’s go!”

"Right now???"

"HELL YEAH!"

She had to have been planning this for a while, because she found the perfect place. A little shop on this side of town, run by a monster couple who made alterations for the pieces they had in stock. They greeted you at the door and you smiled back, still feeling a bit apprehensive about what was to come.

Undyne didn't seem the type to know much about fashion just by looking at her, but she was the one that got Alphys into dresses and cutesy things. So when she approached the nearest summer and swimsuit rack, you did put a little stock into her opinion.

She grabbed one thing and one thing only. Had she been here before? It seemed like she knew exactly where it was. You didn't even have a chance to glance at it, as she already pushed you toward the back of the store.

So here you were. In the dressing room. Undyne forced her way in to supervise. She stared at your horrified expression in the mirror as you were uncovered, bare, with nothing but a flimsy piece of fabric swathed over your top and bottom.

“Holy SHIT! You look awesome!!!” She grinned and turned you around to face her. How could fish monsters even whistle? “You’re getting this. I’m paying for it. Look at how good it looks on you! Can’t you see it?!”

You really couldn’t. Not with the obvious elephant in the room – your gut. It was huge. If you walked out onto the beach like this, people would come up to you and tell you that you made them sick. Or worse, you’d get fetishists following you around. You put your hands on it and tried to hide it, but Undyne wasn’t having it.

“Listen, loser. You gotta get over this. Sure, Alphys thinks it’ll be in due time, but LOOK! I think you’re hot! Alphys thinks you’re hot! Sans and Papyrus think you’re SUPER hot! TORIEL thinks you’re an angel on Earth!!! So do yourself a favor and forget about the dumb human side of things, will ya? We’re your friends and we like you just the way you are!!!”

You sighed. “I just…it really doesn’t bother you? All my life I’ve been told that my body is wrong. That it’s disgusting. That I should cover up and just shrink away in a corner. Monsters are different, and I love that, but I also know that it can’t all be sunshine and rainbows. I don’t want to upset any of you because some of you want me to let loose, you know?”

“UGH! You’re such a pain!” She picked you up without warning and deposited you smack dab in front of the mirror, having hoisted you above her shoulders with no stress at all. “Listen, dork! Monsters are all different. None of us look the same unless we’re related! And we know what we like! So stop being so INSECURE and accept our compliments! We wouldn’t lie just to make you feel better!”

“Really?”

“HA! As if I would waste my time trying to build up weenies!!!” She noogied you. “You’re getting that, let’s go.”

* * *

You stood in front of the mirror at Undyne and Alphys’. Well, this was it. Do or die. Now or never. You ran your hands down your sides and let your fingers rest on your waist. Hips, stomach, breasts…all on full display. You were really glad that Alphys had such high walls and tight security to make sure that there were no onlookers and gawkers that passed by her house to intrude on her. But you had this sinking feeling that someone would see you and make a big fucking deal out of it.

You squeezed your eyes shut. This was for Papyrus. This was what he wanted. You weren’t sure why – maybe it was just curiosity – but you needed to suck it up and do it. He was an amazing guy. He was gentle, sweet, and had been a phenomenal friend. Way more than you deserved. If this was what he wished from you, then you would just have to grin and bear it.

With that in mind, you closed the door behind you, flung your hair down your front, and headed down the stairs.

Undyne was already getting busy with doing laps across the pool. It was Olympic sized, just the way she liked it, so she had no problem getting some serious training in with her relaxation time. Alphys sat on the water’s edge and texted, no doubt snapping pictures of everyone so she could upload them to Undernet. Sans was nowhere to be seen, but Papyrus had his back turned while he cheered Undyne on, a timer in his hand.

Take the plunge. Fuck. You sucked in a breath.

“Hey, guys!”

The reaction was immediate. Papyrus dropped the stopwatch he had straight into the water, ignoring the small jolt it seemed to give Undyne as it sparked right near her head. He whipped around to face you with an excited grin, back to his old self, and rushed toward you.

“BESTIE!!! YOU AR……”

You waited for him to continue. Dear god. He shorted himself out. You could see the way his eyes bugged out and went in different directions, the silly expression reserved only for him shouting orders at his brother when Sans messed with him. He went shock still, not even a twitch of his fingers or the slight chittering of his teeth.

Undyne regained her composure and hung on to the side of the pool, laughing hysterically. “Oh my god, you broke him!!!”

Alphys had joined you too, having taken a break from her texting bonanza. “Hehehe! He really is frozen, isn’t he, Papyrus? C-can you hear us?”

No one was ogling you. Well, except for Paps, but it was more just staring off into space. Undyne waved a hand in front of him and even pulled him down into a headlock, but he didn’t flinch. Oh, shit. Maybe he really wasn’t prepared to see all of your jiggly human flesh and had gone catatonic?

You felt yourself panicking. You glanced around for help, but everyone was too busy enjoying the moment. Alphys went back to snapchatting Papyrus’ and Undyne’s little session, and Sans…

“heh, what’s all the fuss ab–”

Sans had popped up in front of you and mirrored his brother’s blank expression. His grin was still there, sure, but the sockets in his head had gone completely dark. He didn’t say a single fucking word, no small breaths, no laughter under his breath.

Now you were scared.

“Um. Sans? Paps?”

“You’re two for two!!! Fufufufu!!!” Undyne slapped Papyrus on the back and he fell face flat on the ground. You were just glad he was far enough away that he didn’t drown.

Your cheeks burned. “Ugh. I’m going into the water.”

“I-I’m coming too!”

You weren’t really convinced this was a good idea, especially not with all the shouting in the back.

“PAPYRUS! You’ve failed your distraction resistance training! Thirty laps around the pool, punk!!!”

You and Alphys drank fruity drinks and lazed around in the water. You had fun just treading water and floating, while she sat on a giant inner tube and typed away at her laptop. What a nerd. Sans hadn’t moved from his spot while Papyrus got an impromptu one-on-one session with his best friend.

Despite all of your reservations, it really was fun. Alphys had snacks out and it tasted amazing after burning so many calories just busying yourself in the water. After about twenty minutes Sans had disappeared, off to who knows where, while Papyrus came bouncing up to you with his cheekbones flushed.

“Hi. You done with Undyne yet?”

He didn’t even take the time to greet you properly. “YOU LOOK VERY VERY BEAUTIFUL! I-IN A TOTALLY PLATONIC WAY! I AM VERY SORRY FOR ANYONE NOT HERE TO SEE YOU TODAY.”

You were really embarrassed at how downright forward and genuine he was. “Thanks, I love your swim trunks.”

He altered them himself, the text printed on his backside reading, "RADICAL". You genuinely did enjoy his sense of style, as eclectic as it was.

“NYEH HEH…YES. I AM SORRY I AM DISTRACTED BY YOUR OUTFIT AND I WOULD LIKE TO FEEL THE MATERIAL.”

He inched closer. Nothing wrong with that. Everyone knew that you had an issue with touching, especially with bare skin to…err, bone contact. But he looked so damn hopeful. And you couldn’t help but notice that his eyes were trained on you with pinpoint accuracy.

“Oh, sure. I think it’s just plain ol’ spandex or nylon or…”

You felt his hands on your waist and gaped at him. Oh my god. Oh my GOD??? He dug his ungloved fingers into your skin and squeezed just tight enough that you felt your body bounce back against him. You were flush together, his expression full of wonder and adoration.

“P-Paps. T-that’s not my swimsuit,” you squeaked. You had no space between you any more. Your stomach pressed up against his bare ribs.

“THANK YOU VERY MUCH I TOO AM HOT AND WOULD LIKE TO SWIM GOODBYE!!”

He shot off and tripped on a pair of slippers near the water’s edge. You watched him tumble into the pool and bubbles broke the surface as he sank to the bottom. Undyne laughed madly from her spot with Alphys, the shorter of the two braiding her girlfriend’s sopping hair.

Ugh, they were both gonna pay for this.

The rest of the day was an...experience. Undyne tried to get you to play chicken, a human game she just  _happened_ to look up. Once she explained it to Papyrus, he seemed like he would do anything to have it happen. That was where you drew the line.

"No way, I'm too heavy!"

"You've seen me lift boulders over my shoulders, damn it! You're just a pipsqueak!"

Sure, if she was the one to haul you on top of her, then maybe you would be convinced. But Papyrus? He didn't exactly have...muscles. And he had issues with staying afloat in the deep end. You really didn't want to be the reason why he drowned. 

"C'mon, you  _weenie!_ Papyrus is strong as hell, he can take you!"

Alphys was always in your corner, so you glanced at her with a silent scream for help. She pretended not to see it. Cold! You guessed that it was because she was more interested in being close to Undyne in the water.

You huffed. "Listen, I put on the bikini, but I know how much I weigh. I'm not going to put any of you through that--"

Undyne lifted you up without another word. She stretched her arms high above her and barked with laughter, benching you a few times to make a point. You were in such a state of shock you couldn't find your voice to scream at her.

"Easy! You up for the challenge, Papyrus?!"

He got that determined look in his eye. Oh no. He was taking this as a training exercise. Not again! You squirmed above her, but she really had no qualms about keeping you up in the sky and away from reaching her.

"HAND HER TO ME, I WILL HOLD HER FOR EVEN LONGER!!!"

"All yours!"

She literally  _tossed_ you at him. You screamed in surprise as you saw the clouds shift, your world bouncing around you as the vertigo caught up with every single negative thought in your head. He was going to crumple under your weight and drop you into the water! You were going to hit your head and bleed out! They would never invite you to the pool again because he would be so traumatized!

In the midst of your panicking, you hadn't noticed a certain skeleton had easily snatched you from the air and caught you bridal style.

Alphys squealed into her hands so hard you were sure she was going to hyperventilate.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and drew him in close. His hands were firm against your body and he stood upright as if the added weight did absolutely nothing. You realized that you really did have nothing to be worried about.

Until he began to sweat.

"U-UNDYNE," he called out with a whimper. You reared back just enough to see his entire face was red. Oh, fuck. He was just putting on an act. You really were too much for him.

She glared at him and pointed with an accusing finger. "Don't you DARE, punk! This is your chance!!!"

When you made a move to pull away, he only gripped you tighter. The scare finally passed, and Papyrus seemed to level out. He got a determined look on his face and let out a shaky laugh.

"N-NYEH HEH HEH! SEE, B-BESTIE? YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS. HIS STRENGTH IS UNRIVALED!!!"

"Oh, yeah? PROVE IT!" Undyne swung her girlfriend on top of her shoulders, her eyes glinting. "NGAAAAAHHHH!"

The session quickly turned into both Undyne and Papyrus using any means possible to knock you both off. You and Alphys didn't mind, as you got a free ride on top of their shoulders and could see the fight up close.

Funnily enough, Papyrus really didn't even seem to notice your weight. He was so distracted with trying to beat Undyne at the game that he never faltered, not even once. Well, except for when you almost teetered off and he gripped you tight to prevent you from dropping into the icy cold water.

After a long hour of the two battling and refusing to admit defeat, you and Alphys called it a tie. They weren't very happy about that, but clearly exhausted and shouldn't have pushed themselves any more.

Papyrus set you down gently after you asked. When the two of you separated, his expression returned to the one you saw earlier.

He promptly fell face forward into the water and passed out, earning laughter from the others.

You let your nose sink below the surface and stared across pool. It was a good day to swim. Just hot enough where the sun would bake your skin. You peeled away the thin strap on your shoulders to see if you made any progress.

“hey there, pal. need a hand?”

You jumped and almost inhaled water. “Sans! Why?”

“heh, thought you might need a little pick me up. gotcha covered.”

You waded over to where he sat, the glass sparkling in the sun. Your eyes lit up. “Oh man, is this spider cider? My favorite? How did you even…?”

“i’ve got a few secrets.” He winked. “share it with me, will ya?”

“Yeah, okay.” You placed your hand on the railing and hoisted yourself up, the excess water soaked on your suit and in your hair, weighing you down. It ran down in rivulets across your skin and you did your best to shake a lot of it off, taking note of how Sans stared. He was drinking the sight in and his hold on the glass was so tight it looked like it was about to shatter. And his sockets were black again.

“Uh, so. Drinks?”

You settled on the edge of the pool and you couldn’t help it. You laughed.

“somethin’ tickle your funny bone?”

“Yeah. I mean, just this. I can’t believe I was so afraid to be out here with you guys in this.” You splashed the water. “I know I’m really dumb.”

“nah. just a little shy. nothin’ wrong with that.” He grinned up at you. “can’t say it’s not a good look. wouldn’t mind seeing you like this more often.”

“Haha. Okay. Only if you return the favor sometime.” That’s right. You were gonna call him on his bluff.

“just name a time and place.”

FUCK. He threw that shit back at you! You swallowed and looked away, training your gaze back onto your glass. “Um, Sans. A-about…you know. Toriel.”

“uh huh.”

“Did you…?” You couldn’t do it. You couldn’t ask him. You swallowed your question as soon as you realized he was fixed on you so intently. Ugh. Okay. “Did you text her today and invite her? I know Alphys said she was going to, but you know how forgetful she is when Undyne is around.”

“oh.” He shrugged. “guess i could. why, you bored of me already?”

You nudged him. “No. But maybe you’d want to hang out and relax with her.”

“think i’m good where i am.” He leaned back on his hands and stared at the vibrant sky, the rays of sunshine painting his bones with iridescent light. “this right here? makes everything worth it.”

You didn’t miss the way his fingers twitched as they touched yours. You put your hand on his and you both let the wind sweep through you, comfortable in the silence.

**Author's Note:**

> (i debated calling this "just beachy 2: electric boogaloo", but i feel like someone would want to physically hurt me)
> 
> question of the day: do YOU have any requests? 
> 
> like my fics? you could always [gimme a tip](https://ko-fi.com/A258IM)!


End file.
